Medic-nin Naruto
by Idekdftba
Summary: Naruto, after being kicked out of the orphanage at a young age, is found by a medic-nin named Amaya. He decides that he too is going to pursue the path of becoming a medic-nin, no matter what obstacles he faces.


A/N: This is the first story I've ever written. Any suggestions for improvement would be much appreciated. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I don't really have a set direction for the story in mind, so any ideas given will be taken under consideration. Thank you.

A blue-haired, purple-eyed woman was walking home from work one evening when she heard movement in an alleyway. When she went to check it out, she encountered a small boy, no older than four, rummaging around in a dumpster. As she approached, she witnessed him triumphantly lifting up half a loaf of bread that seemed slightly moldy. At the sight of this, along with his ragged clothing, the woman knew that this child was likely an orphan living out on the streets, forced to scavenge for food among the waste of others. Remembering her own time growing up, she decided to help out this poor child in whatever way she could.

After she had made up her mind, she saw the child climbing down off the dumpster and slowly turning around. Once he caught sight of her, his eyes widened in fright and he looked as though he were planning to run. Seeing this, she decided to reassure the child that she did not mean him any harm. She bent down to talk to him, noticing as she did so his clear blue eyes and, surprisingly enough, his whisker marks. Upon seeing them, she knew exactly who this child was. He was the poor being who was used as the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox who had attacked the village slightly less than four years ago. Despite this knowledge, her commitment to helping the child did not waver. If anything, it increased due to her knowledge of the hardships the child must have faced over his short life.

Looking in his eyes, she smiled and said, "Hello child. You don't need to eat that icky bread. If you come with me, I will provide a proper meal for you. My name is Amaya Akamori, what's yours?"

Looking at her with a slight bit of hope, the child responded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Would you really be willing to feed me?"

"Of course Naruto. Come with me and I'll cook something up for the both of us," she said, holding out her hand for him. Hesitantly, he reached out and took it, smiling brightly up at her when she didn't pull away or try to harm him. After that, they slowly began walking towards Amaya's home.

When they arrived, Naruto looked in awe up at the two-story house. It was a good-sized building, not large enough to seem ostentatious but not so small that it seemed crowded. The house was on the edge of the village, tucked into a small clearing just inside the forest. There was a nice garden in front of the house that looked well cared for. Upon entering the house, they made their way to the kitchen where Amaya sat Naruto down at the counter and begin cooking, asking him questions while she prepared the food.

"So, Naruto, why were you out on the streets tonight? Shouldn't you have been inside somewhere?"

"I . . . the orphanage kicked me out last week," he whispered. "They said that a demon like me shouldn't be around the other kids. You don't think I'm a demon, do you miss?"

"No, Naruto, I don't. I think you look like a perfectly kind young boy, and if the stupid people at the orphanage can't see that, then its their problem, not yours."

"Thanks miss Amaya."

"You're welcome, Naruto. If you were kicked out of the orphanage, does that mean you don't have a place to stay right now?"

"No miss. I don't. But I'll be fine. I'll find someplace to say," he said, trying to appear brave as he said the last part.

"Nonsense," Amaya responded. "You'll stay here with me for as long as you want. I have an extra bedroom that's not in use right now, and I insist you take it."

"Really? You wouldn't mind me staying?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No. I wouldn't mind in the least if you decided to live with me," Amaya replied."

"Thank you so much Amaya!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at her with a bright smile on his face that seemed to light up the room.

"You're very welcome Naruto. After we finish eating, I'll take you up to your new room so you can get some sleep. I don't have work tomorrow, so after breakfast we can go out and get you some new clothes and some things to personalize your bedroom for you."

"Thank you Amaya! You're the best person ever!" Naruto said.

"It's nothing kid. Now eat your vegetables so you can have some dessert," Amaya replied.

-next morning-

"Upon entering the clothing store, Naruto immediately started looking at all the different clothes available, trying to decide what he wanted to wear. Amaya smiled at his behavior before leading him over to the section with clothes in his size. After careful scrutiny of everything available for him, Naruto finally decided on a pair of black pants with multiple pockets, a dark blue shirt with an orange spiral on the back, and black ninja sandals. Amaya, after declaring that he looked very nice, picked out some extra shirts and pants for him and paid for his clothes. After that was finished, she sealed then into a scroll for easier carrying.

Upon seeing Amaya seal the clothes into the scroll, Naruto asked, "How did you make the clothes go into the scroll? Is it some super-cool ninja technique? Can I learn how to do it?"

"I did it using a storage scroll. It is a ninja technique, specifically it is a type of fuinjutsu, a ninja art that far too few shinobi are proficient in. If you want, I can teach you how to do it, but its going to take a lot of work. Fuinjutsu requires perfect calligraphy, so I won't even let you start with seals until you have that down. Say, Naruto, do you want to become a ninja?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto replied. "I want to become strong so that I can protect myself and all those who are precious to me."

"That is a great goal, Naruto. It is the same reason I decided to become a ninja. It is also why I became a medic-nin. That way, not only do I have the ninja skills to help protect my precious people, I also have the ability to heal them if they get hurt. I can also help other people who have been injured, so that their precious people don't have to suffer the loss of those close to them."

"I wanna be just like you, Amaya-nee! I'm gonna become a medic-nin too, so that I can heal my precious people," Naruto responded with excitement.

"Are you sure Naruto? Becoming a medic-nin is a lot of work. You need to have near perfect chakra control, as well as detailed knowledge of the human body and how it works," Amaya replied.

"I don't care how much work it takes, I'm going to become the best medic-nin in the world so that I can help my precious people," Naruto replied with conviction. "Hey, Amaya-nee, would you be willing to help me?"

"Of course I'm willing to help you Naruto. Just remember, you're going to have to work hard. If I think you're not trying, I'm not going to continue helping you. Are you willing to do the work necessary?" Amaya asked.

"I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to become the best medic-nin ever! Thanks Amaya-nee. What should I do first?"

"First, we should finish shopping. Then we will start your lessons. Now, we need to stop by the ninja supply store to get some stuff for your training. Lets go!"

When they entered the ninja store, Naruto was immediately all over the place, looking at all the weapons that were available. Amaya grabbed hold of him, pulling him away from a giant battle axe and bringing him over to a different area.

"Now, since you want to become a medic-nin, I am going to teach you how to use senbon. They are a common weapon among medics, and a useful weapon to learn to wield. I will also teach you how to use kunai and shuriken, since those are standard weapons for ninja. After you get to a decent level in taijutsu and can use all three of those weapons effectively, we will discuss the possibility of other weapons," Amaya said.

"Hai, Amaya-nee. I will master all three weapons, along with anything else you have to teach me, so that I can accomplish my dream," Naruto responded.

"Alright kid. Lets go. We've got a lot of work to do to get you up to that level, so the sooner we start the better," Amaya said as she grabbed a good amount of each weapon before taking them up to the counter and paying for them. Once that was finished, she sealed them into a scroll alongside Naruto's clothes and they started walking back home to begin training.


End file.
